


Bittersweet Love

by Redpandaxredpanda



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpandaxredpanda/pseuds/Redpandaxredpanda
Summary: This is the story of Bill and Dipper. But, this story is not one of love and romance. This is a story that you could only describe as tragic, with characters you could only describe as pitiful.





	1. When You Don't Show Up

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, while making this story I started kinda backwards. Therefore I had to write the whole story before I could post the first chapter. Anyways get ready for weekly updates!

Like any good story, our story starts with our main character, Dipper Pines. It was dark out and Dipper had just finished his shower. He was disturbed by a situation he had. A few days ago, Dipper was confessed by all three of his best friends. Norman, Tad, and Bill. If you thought being in a love triangle was hard try being in a love square. He was good friends with all of them and didn't want to hurt any of them. 

They were all on different spectrums and it was impossible to choose one. Norman could not be any different than bill and the same would go with tad. 

Aside from their charming personalities, they were also all very successful. Norman was a top selling new young author, Tad was on the police force, and bill was a surgeon in one of the top hospitals.

He took out a small red journal that had a golden hand on the front. His sister, Mabel Pines had given him the journal a few years ago for his birthday. 

He wrote in it everyday and today was no exception. Today, he wrote about the confessions and finally came to a decision. When he finished his entry, he took a deep breath knowing he came up with a decision. Dipper closed his diary and locked it in a box. He remembered the last time someone read his journal. He turned bright red from being embarrassment. After that he always locked his journal in a box.  
Dipper carefully attached the key back to his necklace and decided to text bill, tad and Norman.

'Let's meet at the greasy diner at 12 tomorrow, I have my answer.' He sent the message, and decided to head to bed, but he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

Dipper put down his phone and went to open the door. When he opened the door he recognized the man standing there.

"Bill? What are you doing here?" Dipper asked confused. Bill looked like a mess dark circles around his eyes, bad complexion, and his blond hair had a major case of bed head.

"Just wanted to ask you something. Does this smell like chloroform?" 

"Wha-" dipper was about to say something before bill cut him off shoving a rag towards his mouth and nose to knock him out.

That was the last thing Dipper remembered before he fell into a deep sleep.

Dipper woke up in a small room. He way laying on a bed. He tried to get up but he realized his neck was chained to the bed post. There was only about 15 feet of chain connected to the collar. The room he was in didn't have any furniture besides the bed he was in. There was also 2 doors. One was opened and looked like had a bathroom attached to it and the other one dipper assumed led to the rest of bill's house. His chain of course was long enough to go into the bathroom. His train of thought was interrupted by a voice entering the room.

"Mornin' pinetree. Sleep well?"

"Bill what is this?" Dipper gestured to the room.

"It's Exactly what you think." Bill's voice was cold and emotionless.

"Bill this isn't funny. Unlock me. Your prank is going to far." Dipper panicked a bit after hearing bill's response.

"This isn't a prank, pinetree." He continued. "Dipper, I know this sudden but it's the best for us. We're fated together and I don't want those other two to cloudy up your mind or our relationship. You understand, right?" Bill placed a hand around dipper's cheek.

dipper looked at him disturbed. "Actually I don't." He brushed off Bill's hand before bill replied.

"Well you will soon enough."

___________________________

"Arrgg! This is stupid it's already 1 and dipper hasn't shown up or replied to our texts!" Tad stood up from the table that was at the diner tad, Norman, bill and of course dipper was suppose to meet them.

"Tad, calm down let's wait a few more minutes before we do anything." Norman was the first to speak after tad's out burst.

"I agree with Tad, pinetree isn't the type to make someone wait a hour." Bill's point seemed logical to the other two but of course he is the only on who knows the truth about dipper. 

"Yeah, that's what I like about him never late, if anything he's usually early." Tad was a bit pissed off at this point. He sat back down in anger. "Well what should we do then?"

Norman was the first to speak. "We should contact Mabel and dipper's other friends to see if they know anything or heard from him and also go to his apartment... Dipper doesn't have a real job currently so that won't help..." Norman started to ramble on before bill spoke up.

"That sounds like a plan. I'll go to dipper's house. Tad you can try to contact everyone. Norman if you think of anything else you can be in charge of that. If you find him contact me."

"This is so stupid. Don't you think this is a bit overboard?" Tad said quite annoyed again.

"Humph, well if dipper's in trouble there's no way I'm going to sit back and do nothing. I'm still waiting for him to chose me." Norman said quite annoyed by tad's statement.

"Wait a second, why would dipper chose you?" 

"Guys, guys," bill tried to calm down the two. "It's doesn't matter now, the more important thing is to find pinetree."

"Fine." "right" replied the other two before turning to leave to complete their duties to find dipper.

"Let's meet up again at 2."

Bill also left and got in his car to drive to home but the moment he got into his car he started to laugh like a mad man.

"HAAAAA HAAAAA!! THEY DON'T EVEN EXPECT A THING!!! And there's no way pinetree would choose any of you when he has me!" Bill now had a smile only a maniac would have.

Bill of course didn't need to go to dipper's house to find him. He already knew where he was. While the other two idiots tried to find dipper bill would be spending time with him.

The irony. How rich.


	2. Everything Goes To Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post the first few chapters during the next few days, just to speed things up

"Pine tree, I'm sorry I'm late. I have some food for you~" dipper was asleep on the bed there wasn't much else he could do.

"Not hungry." The sound of the door opening woke him up. After bill left him alone in the room chained up of course, the reality of the situation sunk in. Bill has him trapped. But it wasn't like he lost hope of escaping, he had Mabel, Tad and Norman to help him. After not coming to the diner today they would have had at least tried to find dipper. Right?

"C'mon pinetree, you have to eat something. Open your mouth." Bill was on the side of the bed. He had some juice and a sandwich.

Dipper sat up in his bed pouting. He poked dipper's face to try and get his to open his mouth. But that only resulted in dipper turning his face away.

"Pinetree, don't be difficult." After a brief moment he sighed and tried again.

"Fine. If that's the case, we can go straight to dessert." Bill's voice got low and husky towards the end. He bent down towards dipper's exposed neck.

Dipper could feel bill's breath and shivered from bill's voice.

"Fine. Give me the stupid sandwich." Dipper turned around and grabbed the sandwich off the plate bitting into the sandwich.

"Don't forget the drink~"

After dipper finished bill took the empty plate and cup.

"I'm going out for a bit." Bill brushed dipper's bangs out of his face before leaving.

It was almost 2 and bill had to meet up with Norman and tad again.  
When he arrived Norman and tad were already there.

"Bill, was dipper there?" Norman asked.

"No, he wasn't." Bill said faking a sad look on his face.

"Tad and I didn't find out anything else either. Mabel said she had an extra key to dipper's house if we need it."

"That's good but we should wait a few days before invading in his privacy." Bill said

"I agree, Dipper's a grown man. He can take care of himself. I still think all of you are overreacting." Tad added.

Norman frowned a big he still had a gut feeling that something bad happened to dipper. But maybe bill was right. Both tad and bill didn't seemed effected by dipper's disappearance. Tad's reaction made sense. But bill, Norman thought he would have been freaking out more from dipper's disappearance.

After exchanging a few more words they parted ways. Bill left first he seemed anxious to leave. Norman was still feeling a bit sad before getting up to leave too. But a hand that was placed on his shoulder stopped him from leaving.

"Wait Norman." Tad stopped him.

"Tad?" 

"Stay for a moment."

__________

Dipper was asleep again when Bill came back.

"Pinetree did you miss me?" Bill asked waking dipper from his slumber. "Coffee?" Bill held up a mug of coffee in front of dipper.

Dipper accepted the mug.

"Bill unlock the chain. I won't go to the cops lets go back to how things were before." Dipper looked down at the contents of the mug.

"Why would we want things to go back to how they were before? Right now is much better than before." Bill eyed dipper like candy. His eyes eating him up.

Dipper could only think of how serious bill sounded like what he thought he was doing was a good thing.

Dipper took a sip of his coffee and bill grinned and left.

Bill went back to his kitchen and put away a little packet of white powder. Drugs. He put them in dipper's coffee juice to help him sleep. Just in case something bad happened. There was also another drug he put in. The other drug made users addicted to the drug not being able to live without it over a long period of time. 

Bill had all access to all kinds of drugs since he was a doctor. 

______________

"So what did you want to talk about Tad?"

"Bill."

"Bill?" Norman questioned thinking he heard wrong. "What about him?"

"C'mon." Tad said. "You can't say you didn't notice it. Last time dipper got sick Bill couldn't sleep at night until dipper was better. When ever dipper calls for bill. Bill comes running to dipper like a dog running to see his owner."

"So? Bill's acting different. Big deal. What does this have to do with anything."

"I think he knows where dipper is and he's just not telling us."

"That..." Norman looked straight at Tad he was dead serious. "Alright, so bill has something to do with dipper's disappearance, what should we do?"

Tad looked surprised when Norman brought that point up. He pondered for a moment before breaking the silence between them.

"Well... First, don't tell bill that we suspect he has something to do with this. We should go find Mabel and get that key."


	3. You Better Eat Soap

Bill came into the room again, dipper looked at him with disgust.

"Pine tree, it's time to take a bath." Bill said sweetly. Dipper said nothing and continued to lie on the bed.

Bill made his way to dipper's bed he held up a key to unlock the chain around his neck. Before dipper realized that bill unlocked him bill was trying to pick dipper up princess style.

"Bill let go of me you son of a bitch." Dipper said under his breath. He tried to push bill.

"Pinetree, it would be better for both of us if you didn't struggle."

Dipper ignored bill and continued to thrash and push himself away from bill.

"Let me go."

"Pinetree." Bill growled. "Stop."

"No."

Dipper continued before bill dropped dipper on the floor and started to beat him.  
Punches came in contact with dipper's face and body. He held his stomach immediately regretting fighting bill.

After becoming a punching bag, dipper curled into a ball. Bill picked up dipper again. A smile returned to his face like nothing happened before carry dipper again and making his way to the bath.

The tub was already filled with water and another chain and collar was connected to the bathtub.  
Bill put the collar on dipper and locked it with a key. If only dipper could get his hands on that key.

Bill undressed dipper taking in every inch of his body. Dipper was afraid to fight back after bill got physical with him.

"Beautiful, and it's all mine." Bill said mostly to himself than anyone else.

Bill moved dipper into the bathtub. The bath was cold now but in wasn't unbearable. Bill started to rolled up the sleeves of his white button up revealing his muscular arms.

He washed dipper's hair, arms and legs carefully. He washed dipper's chest brushing over one of dipper's nipples.

Dipper mewed a bit in response before both of them froze.

"My pinetree, so sensitive." Bill commented before continuing to wash dipper. Dipper looked away turning red. He could only think of how disgusting his response was.

Bill continued to wash the rest of dipper's body before breaking the silence.

"You know what the part most people forget to wash is?" Bill asked. "It's here." Bill's hand slid under the water. Making it's way to dipper's member.

"Ah~" dipper's voice came out in a small whimper. bill continued to stroke dipper "S-stop." Dipper said. He started to bite his lip and moved his hands to cover his mouth.

"Your not clean down here though." Bill remarked, smirking. He ran his hand up and down. 

Dipper hated the small bit of himself that enjoyed this. His toes curled and started to lift his hips up to get more friction.  
Bill was pleased with dipper's responses and slowly move his hand down to dipper's entrance. Dipper's eyes widen in fear.

"Stop! STOP!!"

________________

 

"Mabel?" A small bell attached to the top of the door indicated there were customers at the door.

Mabel came out of a separate sewing room.

"Norman, strange, good to see you too!" Mabel said grinning softer realizing who was at the door. 

Mabel continued her love of sewing and set up a small store to sell some of her outfits.

"Hey Mabel, did you hear from dipper yet?" Tad asked.

"No I didn't." Mabel frowned a bit before she continued. "Right, I told you you could use dipper's keys." Mabel added before going around the store's counter and coming back with a key.

Mabel had an extra key to drop by her brother's place and check up on him. She also came occasionally to help clean around the house. Dipper was fine with Mabel coming in and out of his house since she was her sister.

Tad held his hand out to receive the keys but before Mabel gave him the keys she stopped.

"Actually, I think I want to come with you. If my brother really is missing I want to help."

________

It took a few minutes before Mabel was able to close up the shop and go with Norman and tad.

the drive wasn't long and they went up to dipper's apartment.   
Mabel opened the door.

There wasn't anything special about the room. Everything seemed normal and nothing was out of place. It was almost like dipper just vanished off the face of the earth.

"I guess we should look for clues." Tad was the first to speak up.

"Right." Mabel, tad, and Norman all looked for clues. At the end of the hunt and poking around, they only found 2 items that caught their eye. They found Dipper's phone and computer.

His computer didn't have anything of importance. The phone, however, they couldn't even open, science there was a password.

They thought their trip was meaningless and useless and they were about to leave but something caught Norman's eye.

"Wait what's this?"

Norman went over to dipper's desk. There was a metal box it was locked up.

"Oh..." Mabel snickered. "That's dipper's diary last time I tried to read it he totally freaked out." Mabel laughed again at the memory.

"This... Could help right? I'll bring it home and I'll try to break the lock." Norman said.

Both of the others agreed to let Norman take the box. Mabel said after that we shouldn't take anything else though.

 

_____________

 

Blood, sweat, tears, the smell of sex still lingered in the air.

"Oww." Dipper's entrance was filled with blood and cum.

He was back on his bed now locked up like always. But by now he was a train wreck bite marks scattered his body, bruises too when he tried to fight back. Bill left and dipper was left with the consequences.


	4. I Hate You

The rest of dipper's days and night were about the same, eat, sleep, baths, sex.

Dipper knew at least a few weeks passed already. He also knew he was too sore to move any part of his body. Every night he felt like crying. He wondered at this point if anyone would find him. 

Bill interrupted his thoughts and brought some coffee to dipper.

"I'm sorry pinetree." Bill said coming in to kiss dipper's forehead. It absolutely sicken dipper how bill would pretend what he was doing was for the best, like it didn't hurt him, like... He loved him. "I was a bit rough yesterday... Coffee?" Bill held out the mug.

Dipper tried to sit up and accepted the coffee. Last time he didn't drink the coffee his whole body started to spasmed, almost going in a seizure like state. He felt like he was going to die if it wasn't for bill coming in and injecting him with a needle.

Drugs. Bill was drugging the food, drinks anything that went to dipper. Disgusting.  
He really was planning to keep him here forever.

__________

It was a few weeks later when everyone else started to worry about dipper after not hearing from him.

Missing people reports, posters anything to find dipper. Mabel excused herself to take time off from her job to try and find dipper.

She was happy to receive help from family, friends, and of course the police. She did however think that the police could do more to help.

"Mrs. Pines, I understand your grief but you have to understand the police are doing all they can. But they can't do much since Mason pines is an adult."

Mabel sighed she knew the police couldn't help without any evidence that something happened to him. Tad said the same thing but she still wanted to try. 

Mabel left disappointed. Mabel couldn't wrap her head around where dipper could have gone to. The only place she could think of was gravity fall but when she called the mystery shack grunkle Stan and Ford both said they didn't see him.

Mabel took out her phone and dialled Norman's number.

Ring, ring, ring... Ring

"Hello?"

"Hey Norman, this is-" Mabel started but was interrupted \\.

"Ha, ha gotca this is voice mail, if you have a message for me leave it after the beep. Beep."

Mabel sighed before ending the call. 

___________

Norman tried everything saws, lock picks, bolt cutters. He couldn't get the box opened. It was impossible to break. 

How high security is this box. Mabel said it contained dipper's diary but, it seemed like it contained a thousand dollars instead.

He sat down at his desk looking at the box. Frustrated. 

"Arggg!!" He stood up and flung the box to the opposite side of the room. 

"Dipper..." Norman said sadly. "where are you?"

____________

 

Tad looked at a photo on his desk. It was of dipper and him. They were both smiling and they had batter all over their faces. 

When they first met, dipper agreed to help tad learn to bake. They were memories tad would always treasure. As he remembered the nostalgia, his thoughts were interrupted.

"Strange, it doesn't matter to me if you lose your job or not but I need those case papers by the end of the day."

"Right, sorry." Tad went back to work. He hoped bill didn't really kidnapped dipper and instead dipper left.

Maybe to Hawaii, Japan, maybe he went to France to find love. France was the city of romance after all. 

Tad just couldn't bring himself to cope with dipper disappearance.

 

_________

"Ha... Ha" bill panted as he finally pulled out of dipper. Dipper was just happy for it to end. 

This time bill put in an aphrodisiac in his coffee. Heat took over him as bill helped himself to dipper.

It sicken him. To have resulted to some sort of sex doll bill could help himself to whenever he felt like it. He also used to fight back but that only made things worse. Bill started to spoon dipper from the back while saying those 3 words.

"I love you." It was those words that sicken dipper the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh, I realized how bad this story was going but whatever. I wrote it and it would be a waste to trash everything... Just plz bare with me T^T


	5. If You Give A Bird Wings

As the nights and days passed, Dipper became less hopeful everyday that he would escape.   
Bill was drying Dipper off with a towel taking his sweet time to enjoy the view. Dipper didn't put up a fight anymore and his bruises seemed to all fade.   
He lost all concept of time was it night, day? Who knows. There wasn't any clocks or windows in the rooms bill took dipper in and everything started to blend together.   
Bill carried Dipper out of the bathroom and Dipper caught a small glimpse of himself in the mirror. His completion was pale without any colour and heavy purple bags framed his bloodshot eyes. He almost looked like bill the day he came to dipper's house.

Bill set Dipper down humming softly under his breath. He was smiling because Dipper did not resist him anymore. As he was about to place Dipper's collar on, but his phone rang. 

"Shit, I was waiting for this call."

He quickly put the collar on dipper and locked it. The key got stuck in the lock before he swore again before turning the key and yanking it out quickly excusing himself to answer the call.

Dipper laid on his bed. Eyes lifeless. Face expressionless. He laid there for a moment before the collar irritated his neck. He reach up touching the collar before realizing

his collar was not locked properly. 

His heart started to pump faster. He glanced towards the door. To see if bill was there, to look at the door to leave, escape. He pulled the collar off. freeing his neck. All he could do was feel the emptiness. No shackles, no collars, nothing to tie him down. He was finally free. All his nerves perked up and his adrenaline sky rocketed when he realized this. Life forming back in his eyes. 

If he was going to escape it was either now or never.

Pulling the collar off his neck it felt surreal like, it was only a dream. He eyed the door, the threshold he could never cross, until this day, until now. He quietly tiptoed towards to door.

This is it! Dipper thought. I'm finally going to get out! He wanted to laugh and cry due to happiness. But he knew the hard part has not happened. 

He reached for the doorknob. Pulling the door to only open a small crack in the door. The first thing he noticed was that he was in bill's house but was locked in a room that he didn't recognize. He looked left and right for Bill. After spotting nothing he opened the door slowly being careful not to make the door squeak. Dipper closed the door behind him. After successful closing the door without any noise he head towards the stairs. 

He went to bill's house a couple times and knew the general lay out.  
Peering behind the wall to look down the stairs. Dipper spotted Bill on the phone.

Dipper gasped a bit before hiding himself behind the wall. He placed both his hands over his mouth. He only saw Bill's back and hoped Bill did not see him or hear him gasp.

"Bill, bill? Are you still there?" Dipper could faintly hear the voice of the person on the other side of the phone.

Dipper was scared to even breathe. He felt like he was frozen and if he moved his life would be over. He closed his eyes and tried not to breathe too loud.

Bill's gaze was locked onto the top of the stairs,unwavering, but Dipper did not dare to look. A few seconds felt like hours that would never end.

"Sorry, I thought I heard something." Bill averted his attention back to the conversation.

Dipper was still frozen in place. 

Suddenly Dipper had a stupid idea, but stupid ideas are the best ideas. He thought to himself.

If you can not keep quiet, you might as well just yell.

"HELP ME! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"

"Bill? Who was that?" The other end of the phone answered.

Dipper continued to scream. Bill was shocked for a moment but immediately recovered and replied.

"Sorry that was a friend of mine he's always playing pranks, sorry I have to kick his butt now. I'll call you back." Bill was smiling and calm until he hung up the phone. He ran up the stairs screaming.

"YOU BITCH!!"

Dipper headed straight down the hallway. He could hear the pounding of feet on the wooden floor behind him. Bill was cursing at him still. Swearing but dipper didn't care he had one mission and it was to escape.

Dipper raced to the other side of the house where he knew another staircase was found leading to the garage. He could still hear threats coming from Bill directly behind him.

Dipper raced down the stairs bumping into the walls. He knocked over a few piece of furniture so bill would have a more difficult time keeping up. 

He made his way to the garage and unlocked the door that led to the garage and opened it. He tried to close the door behind him but Bill caught the other side and tried to push the door open while Dipper tried to pull it close. It was a tug a war that dipper knew he was going to lose.   
Bill was still making threats as he jammed his foot in between the door. 

Pulling the door towards him he looked around for an idea. Anything to escape. He was so close to leaving, winning. He wasn't going down like this.

His eye landed on the switch to the garage door, the switch to freedom. He let go of the door handle and pressed the switch to the garage door in one motion. He turned around and made a beeline to the opening garage door. The door seemed to open unbearably slow. 

"Che!" Bill smashed the garage door switch again to close it and bolted towards Dipper.

I just need to slide under the garage door!

The garage door was closing down.

I JUST NEED TO SLIDE UNDER THE GARAGE DOOR!!

Dipper made a dive under the garage door. 

Head first Dipper dove under the closing garage door.

The few seconds dipper dove seemed to last forever like timed had slowed down just for him.

He believed he was going to make it until he headed   
straight into the garage door.


	6. It Would Fly Away

The garage was now pitch black. There was no noise except silence. Dipper was laying down on the floor in disbelief. He looked at the now closed garage door then shifted his gaze to the ground.

Bill walked towards Dipper. His shoes making the only sounds in the garage.

"How did you escape." Bill broke the silence. Almost asking in a whisper. A few seconds passed but dipper did not respond.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU ESCAPE!!?" Bill was yelling now and grabbed Dipper by hair on top of his head.

Dipper made a small sound as his upper body was lifted from the ground by his head.  
When Dipper did not answer him he smashed his forehead into the concrete floor.

SMASH

"ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME OR NOT!!?"

SMASH!

"I GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU WOULD EVER NEED AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO IN RETURN!!?"

SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!

Dipper could feel the blood on his forehead trickling down his face and dripping off his chin. He was too shocked to reply to bill. His freedom slipped between his fingers. 

Bill dragged dipper back inside by the hair. Dipper yelled and screamed for him to stop that he would never do it again but bill didn't listen. Instead, he brought him into another room

In the room there was extra furniture and boxes. The room looked like it was used for extra storage, but what stood out was a chair with leather straps attached to it and the medical tools beside the chair that rested on a small side table.

Dipper sensed that something bad was going to happen and snapped out of the small trance he was in.

"Bill?"

He did not answer.

It was scary when Bill screamed, but it was more terrifying when he was quiet

Dipper looked up towards Bill. He was smiling. It was not a smile he had when feeding Dipper or bathing him or tell he loved him. It was much more terrifying.

"Bill?" Dipper got nervous and tried to struggle but Bill was gripping on his hair too hard.

"Pine tree, I tried really hard not to resort to this but..." Bill paused, and did not finish. He tied down Dipper with the leather straps on the chair making sure not to release Dipper until he put on all the straps. 

"I love you, pine tree. Don't hate me for this ok?"

"What are you going to do to me?" Dipper had a lump in his throat. He felt terrified. Like hundreds of spiders were crawling under his skin. "Stop."

Dipper tried to flail his arms, thrashed his legs but they were tied to the chair.

"STOP!!!" He shrieked on the top of his lungs. "I'M SORRY!!"The words and screamed seemed to go in bill's ear and out the other.

"I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN!!" 

As a final attempt to stop bill dipper said the only thing he could think of to get bill to stop.

"I-I love you."

It came out more as a whimper than a whisper. Beads of tears were falling down dipper's face.

"Just count down from ten, pine tree." Bill placed a mask on Dipper and dipper slowly fell asleep.

___________

"Tad, there was a voice. I was sure of it. It sounded panicked, but Bill just said it was a joke."

"Your thinking too much about it."

"Yeah, but it sounded a lot like Dipper." There was a long pause.

"You and Norman, it's always Dipper this, Dipper that. He's gone! Get that though your thick skull! It was just a prank by some random person! Just forget about the call and forget about Dipper. Alright Mabel?"

"Yeah, alright."


	7. I See You

"Bill?" When Dipper woke up, he realized that he was in a very dark room.

"Bill?" He called out a little louder. He could not see at all it was pitch black.

He was not tied to the chair anymore. but he knew the collar on his neck again. 

'Why can't I see anything?' Dipper thought to himself. He used the chain on the collar to find his way around the room. He made his way to the light switch. 

He flipped it up. Nothing.

He flipped it down. Nothing.

Dipper began to finally realize something. He reached his hand up. He touched his face. Touched his eyes. He felt bandages over his eyes. He slowly removed them.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Dipper shrieked. He finally realized what was wrong. "I CANT SEE!! MY EYES!!"

Bill came rushing into the room. 

"Pine tree, what's wrong?"

"MY EYES!! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Dipper was panicking as he dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry, pine tree."

___________

 

"Bill." How many days has gone by?

"Bill" Not days probably months.

"Bill" and in that time dipper broke.

dipper seemed to had lost his mind after all the time spent with bill. After losing his sight, after the beatings, after the drugs, the abuse.

He doesn't think of the outside world anymore he was just broken. The only thing he cares about was bill. He lost his all track of time was bill gone for a minute, an hour, days, weeks? Dipper didn't know the difference.

"Yes pinetree."

"Read me a story."

Bill went over to the shelf where some books were stored and took one out. He went back to dipper and sat beside him on the bed. 

Dipper snuggled closer to bill. How bill longed for this moment when his pinetree would realize how they were meant to be together.

He started to read the book but halfway through he asked dipper.

"My throat is getting sore, wanna do something else?" bill asked.

"Something else?" Dipper repeated his personality made a 180 after forgetting most of his memories. He was more shy and childlike now than before

"Yeah, something else." Bill breathed he looked towards dipper. "Something like this." Bill captured dipper's mouth with his own. He slid his tongue in dipper's mouth exploring every nook and cranny. Their tongues danced together and they pulled apart for air before going back to kissing again.

Bill pulled dipper into his lap and slid a hand under dipper's shirt. Dipper melted into bill's touch. Moaning in response to bill's actions. Bill trailed kiss down dipper's now exposed neck.

_____________

 

Tad didn't want to find dipper anymore. He says it's because it's pointless but the truth was that out of everyone he's the one who misses dipper the most.

Norman still wanted to find dipper but there wasn't any clues or leads anywhere. Therefore everyone had to stop trying to figure out what was napping with dipper. 

But he wanted to try one more thing before he gave up. It was what Tad said the first day dipper went missing. Tad said something about bill being suspicious. The thought slipped both of their minds later and they never had a chance to bring it up again.

Today Norman invited tad out to lunch to tell him about his plan and to try and find dipper again.

"You said it yourself Tad, Bill's up to something... And we need to find out what it is."

"And how would we do that?" Tad questioned.

"I-I can go to bill's house and find clues!" Norman wasn't sure what to do, that's why he needed tad's help.

"Find clues?" Tad sighed. "Listen Norman, I think you need to forget about dipper. This isn't one of your mystery novels. Alright? I was stupid to suspect our friend. I mean bill has tried to help find dipper as much as we did."

"Yeah or what if he only tried to help so he wouldn't look suspicious!!"

"MAYBE HE JUST HELPED BECAUSE HE'S A NORMAL GUY AND WANTS TO FIND DIPPER!!!" Tad screamed. Everyone at the restaurant stared at them. 

"Whatever I'm out of here." Tad said as he turned to leave.

Norman grabbed tad's arm in a final attempt to stop him.

"Wait. if I find something in bill's house that leads to dipper will you help me?" It was more of a pled than a question. Tad just pulled him arm away from Norman and left without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... This story is going down hill... And this chapter was going to be longer with a certain... Scene. But I couldn't do it... I'm sorry fandom I have failed you. :(


	8. It's All For Love

"Norman? Fancy seeing you here," bill said he was at work when he suddenly bumped into Norman. "Did you need something?"

"Actually bill, I had something I wanted to tell you..." Norman was determined to find dipper, even if he had to betray the trust of one of his friends, bill.

"Can it wait? I'm at work." Bill interrupted him. There wasn't any reason to talk to Norman anymore.

"It's ah, um it's about dipper!" Norman quickly tried to make excuse to keep talking to bill.

"Dipper?" Bill eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes umm, the information is very important, but I can see that your busy I can wait until your finished and we can discuss at your house." Norman tried to get invited to bill's house to look for clues.

Bill paused a moment before thinking about dipper. He was worried that Norman might hear dipper upstairs but as long as he doesn't go upstairs, dipper shouldn't be able to call for help loud enough for Norman to hear. 

"Alright, after I'm done we can head to my house." Bill was still worried that Norman knew something about dipper being in his house. "Here's my address meet me at my house at 4"

A few hours went by and Norman arrived at bill's house. He arrived a bit too early and he decided to use this time to think of a plan. He needed one since he didn't actually have any information on dipper.

He waited a few minutes before bill pulled up in his driveway.

"So bill... I don't think I ever came to your house before..." Norman said he tried to make small talk as bill got out of his car. 

bill started to unlock the door to his house.

"You told me you had news on dipper so tell me what it is." Bill said. Bill entered his house and tad followed.

"C'mon bill is that anyway to treat a guest?" Norman smiled he looked calm but in reality he didn't have anything about dipper. That was all bullshit to do some snooping around bill's house.

"Sorry my most prestigious guest," bill said mockingly. "what can I get you tea, water?" Bill humoured.

"I'm more of a coffee person." Norman replied and watched bill put his keys down on a side table and moved into the kitchen to make some coffee. 

Norman chose coffee because it took more time to make. He took out his phone and set a timer for 5 minutes. 

He did a bit more fiddling around walking around looking for clues that dipper would be here. He peered in a few rooms in and found nothing he eyed bill's house key he quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture before sitting back down and bill came back with coffee.

"Here."

Norman excepted the coffee but didn't drink it maybe it was the inner author in him that didn't want to drink the coffee scared something would be in there. 

"So about dipper... What did you find out?"

"Right umm..." Norman thought trying to draw out the conversation. He didn't really have anything on dipper except dipper being in bill's house but it's not like he could say, I know you kidnapped him. 

But luckily his timer finally rung.

"Oh a phone call, sorry bill let me take this."

"Hello?... What? Mabel you're in trouble and you need my help right now? don't worry I'll come and help you..."

"Sorry bill maybe I can tell you another time... Mabel seems like she's in a lot of trouble." Bill gave him a suspicious look before opening the door to let norman out.

"Bye Norman, I hope you can tell me that information about dipper next time."

The moment Norman got out of bill's house he let out a breath of relief.

__________

"Alright Norman what did you get from bill's house? Any clues? Slip up?" Tad asked.

Tad agreed that if Norman's information was enough to have a lead on where dipper was he would help him again. They decided to meet up at greasy diner's to get a bite to eat and talk about what they found.

"I got a photo." Norman replied.

"A photo? Norman, this photo better show me the answers to the universe or else I'm going to kill you."

"Wait no, it's a photo of bill's house key. We can replicate the key and we can break into his house and find more clues or better, find dipper!"

"Norman... Your talking about breaking into someone's house." Tad put blankly. 

"But it's for dipper." Tad looked at Norman. 

Norman was looking down at his lap. Tad knew he wasn't thinking of the consequences. Tad knew Norman would even go to hell if it meant finding dipper. He thought about Mabel's conversation with bill. He sighed before saying.

"Fine, but I'm going to be the one who breaks in."


	9. Our Time Was Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum, when I first wrote this I was pretty proud but each week it gets a bit more cringe for me....

Tad opened the door with the replica key. He knew what he was doing was wrong but dipper was here he knew it. With bill gone off to work Tad could search for more clues. Last time, norman was at the house and therefore, he couldn't find anything but this time it would be different.

He moved quickly going in and out of doors, until he finally made his way upstairs. He paused for a moment to look left and right until he heard something. 

"Bill... Bill... Bill..." The voice was faint. Tad made his way towards the sound.

"Dipper?" Tad called out. He went to a door he knew the voice was coming from behind the door.

He opened the door and immediately regretted it.

Dipper was there his neck chain to a bed post bruises cuts littered his body. He looked a lot more skinny now that he lost all his muscles from not moving around and from a lack of food. His eyes were shut. Tad immediately wondered if dipper could see or not. 

He wanted to approach dipper hold him, hug him tell him that everything would be alright but would it? He walked into the room.

But suddenly heard a gun's safety go off. He turned was about to turn around but gill was faster. He felt a pain hit him In the chest. He looked down his shirt was turning red with blood. It was starting to get difficult to breath. 

He reached out his hand towards dipper.

"D-dipper..."

He fell to the floor about to pass out before seeing bill holding a gun.

"Sorry Tad, don't take it personally." Bill had his signature smirk on his face before   
Tad passed out.

 

"Bill?" 

"Yes pinetree." 

"Is someone else here? What's happening?" Bill smiled and walked over tad's body to dipper.

"Nothing, there's just a fly."

___________

 

It was night out and bill started his car. The headlights were the only thing lighting up the road this time of night.

Bill pulled over near a river. He sung a song before getting to work.

"We'll meet again."

He got out of his car and popped open the trunk.

"Don't know where."

He lifted a black garbage bag out of the trunk.

"Don't know when~"

He carried the bag over to the river.

"But I know we'll meet again some sunny day!" 

Bill sung the last line while throwing the bag into the water.

_____________

"Norman, Norman, you better pick up you mother fucker." Tad was putting pressure on the bullet wounds. He didn't know if he was he lucky or unlucky he survived. He tried to play dead but it wasn't hard considering he was about to die.

Now, tad was stuck in a garbage bag about to die.

"Hello?"

"Thank god you mother fucker."

"Tad where are you are you driving? I hear-"

"Norman shut the fuck up, I'm dying so listen carefully."

"What tad-"

"Shut u-up, ha ha..." Tad panted trying to catch his breath the wound stung and he felt like he was going to suffocate in the bag. "Dipper..." Tad breathed.

"Dipper what about him?" He wanted to scold Norman again but didn't want to waste his breath.

"He's stuck in bill's house. Bill's the one who killed me go to the police my blood is probably still in the house you have to hurry."

"What tad-"

"Hurry!!" Tad felt the car stop.

"Tad, Tad! TAD!!-" tad hung up the call. He was bleeding to death but it didn't feel like it. 

His whole body just felt numb.

He heard bill open the trunk and bill's singing filled the silence.

We'll meet again

Don't know where

Don't know when~

Tad knew the song, it was 'we'll meet again'. It was a happy song he used to sing. With dipper. He tried to remember the memory. The sun shining, dipper's radiant smile. The smell of home, the sound of the song, he almost forgot he was dying. 

His vision started to get dark he felt like he was swimming in all the blood he lost. He opened his mouth to sing the last lines.

"But... I-I know we'll... Meet again..." His voice was raspy and choppy. "some... sunny..." He wasn't able to sing the last lines before he closed his eyes for the final time.


	10. A Tragedy

"Tad, Tad! TAD!!!" Norman screamed into the phone. He looked at the phone. Tad hung up.

"I didn't get to say goodbye you jerk..." He sniffed back tears before he dialled 911.

____________

A few months later, Bill Cipher was in his rightful place, jail but Dipper did not have his happy ending. After Dipper was found, he was sent to a mental hospital. He never got his sight back and he can not remember anything. Nobody visits Dipper in the hospital expect for Mabel and Norman. 

Norman grab the metal box he found in Dipper's house a year ago. He recently found it again while cleaning his apartment.  
After the police found Dipper Norman finds himself thinking it was foolish to try and save Dipper, to try to be a hero, and to try to live happily ever after.  
The drive was short from his house to the hospital and he makes his way towards the hospital. 

"I came to see Mason Pines." He calls out to the desk in front.

"Room 201, down the hall." The nurse glances at him already knowing who he was.

Norman makes his way to room 201. He opened the door slowly. his stomach turned a little and his heart felt like it was being squeezed.  
Dipper's hospital room was quite small. It contained a twin size hospital bed and a small chair and table beside the bed. The room contained that hospital smell no one likes and the only light in the room came from the window across the room.

"Dipper?" Norman calls out. Dipper was laying on his bed. Unmoving he wore a hospital gown and bandages over his eyes.

"Do I know you?" He asks. Sitting up from his bed

Dipper never regained his memories and also has short term memory loss. dipper's memory loss was one of the main reasons why nobody visits him.

"I visited you last week." Norman says.

"Sorry! I don't remember you!" He replied still smiling.

Everyone around Dipper was sad, but he always smiles. It might have been because he could not see or maybe because it was he could see, just in a different way.

"I have a present for you." Norman takes out the metal box from a bag he brought.

"Yay! Presents!" Dipper holds out his hands and Norman slowly places the metal box in his hand.  
His hands roamed around on the metal box feeling the cool metal. When his finger reached the keyhole in front he paused.

"I know what this is!" Dipper yells still smiling. 

"Do you remember this!?" Norman asks. A small string of hope forms in Norman.

"It's my heart!" Dipper places the box in his lap and takes off a necklace around his neck.

"The key!" Norman gasps.

He opens the metal box and takes out a journal from inside.

"It's a book! Read it to me!" Dipper passes the journal to Norman. 

The journal was red with a golden hand with six fingers on the front.

"Do you remember this book?" Norman ask.

"No... But it was in my heart it must be important! Hurry and read it!" Dipper pleads.

Norman gave a sad look towards Dipper. Thinking he did not remember anything and turned to the first page.

"Entry # 1..."

It's a bit embarrassing to write in a journal but it is a gift from Mabel and I don't want it to go to waste...

Entry #14

Bill gave me a new nickname, Pine tree. I said I hated it, but I actually think it's quite cute...

Entry #23

Mabel and I hid Grunkle Stan's glasses. It was a lot of fun to watch him trip over everything...

Entry #57

Bill invited me to hang out at a fair that opened recently...

Entry #302

Bill, Norman and Tad all confessed to me. They're all expecting me to answer and I don't want to disappoint them. I just hope that we all stay friends...

The entries were long and all of them took up the whole day to read. Norman finally comes to the last entry.

Entry #303

I finally came to a conclusion. I like all of them but there's only one who has a place in my heart, there is only one that I truly love,

Bill Cipher.

Norman trails off in thought, but it does not last long.

"Wow! Then what happens!" Dipper breaks the small silence that lingered in the room.

"That's all that's written here." Norman replies. Turning through the rest of the blank pages trying to see if he missed anything.

"Aw... That's too bad... I know!" Dipper said happily When he gets an idea. "Let's make our own ending! Dipper pauses before starting again. "What do you think happens?"

"I..." Norman feels a lump in his throat, but before he could continue Dipper cuts him off.

"I think that he confesses his love to Bill but all four of them remains friends. A few years later they get married! And everyone is invited, Tad, Mabel, Wendy, Grunkle Stan and Norman they all come to the wedding and they all live happily ever after!" Dipper gets a bit giddy at loses himself in his own little fantasy. "What a great story!"

"I'm sorry, but visiting times are almost over." A nurse enters the hospital room.

"Right... Sorry I didn't notice how late it was." After answering the nurse, Norman turns his attention to Dipper. "Here this journal is yours take good care of it." He places the book in Dipper's hands. There was a brief silence before Dipper breaks it.

"Take it." Dipper says almost in a whisper. "I don't have eyes to read it. visit me again... bring this book and-and read it to me again!" Dipper smiles again but this time it seemed a bit sad.

"I will."


End file.
